Secret Letter
by farika
Summary: Sharon meninggal. Perasaan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan terhadap Break akhirnya diketahui. Surat Rahasia akhirnya sampai kepada tujuan.  RnR please?


**SECRET LETTER**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning(s): OOC, OOT, Garing, Lebay, Typos, dll.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

Saat itu, Pandoa Gakuen sedang bersedih. Mereka telah kehilangan seorang murid yang sangat baik, Sharon Rainsworth.

"Huhuhu… Sharon, kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Bukankah kita akan melewati masa-masa SMA yang menyenangkan?" isak seorang sahabat Sharon, Alice Baskerville.

"Sharon, hiks, maafkan aku jika aku pernah salah. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Kumohon, kembalilah Sharon! Kembalilah!" kata Echo Nightray.

Sharon, Alice, dan Echo memang sahabat yang tidak dapat terpisahkan. Bagaimana tidak mereka merasa sangat sedih? Sahabat mereka yang selalu bersama mereka dari SD telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya di musim dingin kelas 3 SMP mereka.

Hari itu, bertepatan dengan satu hari seusai hari Valentine, 15 Februari. Semuanya bersedih. Tidak ada yang merasa senang saat itu. Keberadaan seorang Sharon Rainsworth memang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka. Tapi ia pergi begitu cepat.

"Sharon, kumohon kembalilah…"

Begitu sedihnya hari itu. Bahkan 3 siswa telah didapatkan pingsan karena bersedih akan kehilangan Sharon. Sharon memang anak yang baik, ceria, dan tidak pernah merepotkan banyak orang. Malah ia sendiri yang ingin direpotkan. Sungguh, anak yang benar-benar baik dan tidak gampang untuk dilupakan. Mereka semua juga masih tidak menyangka, keberadaan Sharon begitu singkat.

Di antara anak-anak yang bersedih, terlihat sosok seorang murid yang menyendiri. Xerxes Break. Saat mendengar kabar buruk itu, dia lebih memilih menyendiri daripada bersama teman-temannya. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mengapa… secepat ini?" begitulah pikirnya dalam hati.

Diingatnya saat-saat dia bersama Sharon. Dia memang cukup cuek dengan Sharon karena dia harus menjaga image-nya sebagai murid yang pintar. Diingatnya ketika mereka sedang bekerja kelompok. Teman-teman mereka menjahili dirinya dengan Sharon. Memang memalukan, tapi sejujurnya hal itu membuat Break senang.

Diingatnya ketika dia mengobrol dengan Sharon, senyumnya, tawanya, candanya.

Diingatnya saat mereka bertemu ketika masih kecil.

Diingatnya tanpa sengaja jari-jemari mereka bersentuhan.

Diingatnya ketika dia menatap mata indah Sharon.

Diingatnya saat nilainya pertama kali dikalahkan oleh Sharon.

Diingatnya saat Sharon memberikan coklat kepada dirinya kemarin.

Semua itu… tinggal kenangan yang tersimpan dalam album memorinya.

Sedih rasanya…

Hari itu Break terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Hei, Break! Dari tadi kau diam saja! Ada apa sih?" kata sahabatnya, Oz Vessalius.

"…" Break tidak menjawab apapun.

"Hei, kau sedih karena Sharon meninggal, ya? Apa benar kau menyukainya?"

Sentak Break terkejut. "A… Aku…"

"Semua orang di sekolah ini memang sangat bersedih atas meninggalnya Sharon. Tapi apa daya. Kita tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ini semua memang sudah diatur oleh Yang Maha Kuasa."

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan murung begitu, Break! Aku juga sedih karena biasanya aku selalu bercanda dengannya. Aku juga sering curhat dengannya tentang masalah cinta. Sebenarnya, aku juga begitu… merindukannya."

"…"

Mereka pun terdiam dalam hening. Tidak satupun orang bisa bersemangat. Mereka selalu berlarut dalam kesedihan.

"Aku terlambat. Aku menyesal," ucap Break.

"Apa?" tanya Oz. Oz memang sangat sedih. Dia tidak begitu mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Break.

"Sudahlah." Break pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Oz yang hampir saja mengeluarkan air mata karena mengingat Sharon.

Break pergi ke lapangan sekolah. Sepi. Tidak seperti biasanya yang banyak sekali murid-murid bermain bola.

"Sharon…" desisnya sambil menatap langit.

"Aku terlambat. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku, Sharon."

Bel masuk pun telah berbunyi. Semua siswa masuk ke kelas dengan perasaan sedih. Begitu juga para guru dan karyawan sekolah.

Pak Guru pun masuk ke kelas Break dkk. Guru yang biasa disapa Barma-sensei itupun terlihat baru saja menangis.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kita mulai belajar hari ini dengan baik, ya! Kita harus tegar."

Semuanya diam. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara.

"Sharon Rainswoth, teman kalian yang sangat baik itu kini telah tiada. Kematiannya karena serangan jantung yang mendadak. Keluarga Rainsworth tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sharon menderita penyakit jantung."

"Kejam sekali," komentar salah satu anak.

"Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Ini memang sudah suratan takdir," balas Sang Guru.

Tidak lama kemudian, ibu Sharon, Shelly Rainsworth datang ke kelas mereka. Wajahnya kusut dan matanya lembab.

"Maaf mengganggu. Permisi sebentar. Ada di sini yang bernama Xerxes Break?" katanya.

"Iya. Saya. Ada apa?" tanya Break sambil berdiri.

"Ada surat untukmu. Bacalah." Kata ibu Sharon lalu memberikan sebuah surat beramplop biru kepada Break. Lalu segera ke luar.

Tanpa ragu, Break pun membuka surat itu. Teman-temannya mengelilingi dirinya.

Beginilah isi suratnya:

**MY HEART**

**My Heart is yours**

**Present, I don't know about this feel. But, now I am understood. I love you. And always wish with you. Please, hear my voice heart.**

**Sharon Rainsworth**

**13-02-xxxx**

_**Please, hear my voice heart…**_

_**Xerxes Break**_

**.**

**.**

**I know you aren't my first love, but you are my love who first gives me a hope.**

**The boy, who I loved for years, is not like you. My present feel is not same with you.**

**Break, are you know? I love you so much.**

**I don't wish to leave you. I don't wish to forget you.**

**I ever hope to forget you and quick to leave you. But, I can't.**

**I can't.**

**I love you…**

**Forever**

**.**

**.**

**Break…**

**Jika kamu sudah memiliki "seseorang" di hatimu dan di sisimu, di hatiku tetap sama…**

**Aku tetap menyukaimu**

**Bolehkan?**

**Salahkah diriku jika aku tetap menyukaimu?**

**Jika aku sudah memiliki "seseorang" di sisiku, di hatiku juga tetap sama…**

**Aku menyukaimu**

**Sungguh,,**

**Aku menyukaimu**

**Hatiku hanya untuk dirimu seorang**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah kau tahu, aku sering merasa takut?**

**Aku takut, jika kamu membenciku**

**Aku takut, jika kamu tidak ingin bersamaku**

**Aku takut, jika kau menyukai yang lain**

**Aku takut, jika aku tidak bisa menjangkaumu**

**Aku takut, jika aku tidak bisa memberi apa-apa padamu**

**Aku hanya bisa memberi cinta yang utuh dan tulus dari hatiku**

**.**

**.**

**How you're feeling to me?**

**I don't know that what your think about me**

**I hope… you always think of me**

**And I hope you have felt the same with me**

**I promise… to give you the best from me**

**I won't disappoint you**

**I love you, Break**

**.**

**.**

**Break, jika aku pergi jauh, apa yang kau rasakan?**

**Sedih atau bahagia?**

**Sakit hati atau senang?**

**Tentu saja aku akan merasa sedih jika aku pergi jauh**

**Karena aku selalu ingin bersamamu,,**

**Karena aku selalu ingin melihat senyummu,,**

**Dan karena aku selalu menyayangimu..**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana kalau aku pergi dan takkan kembali?**

**Bagaimana kalau aku meninggalkan dunia ini dan semuanya?**

**Bagaimana perasaanmu, Break?**

**Bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku mati?**

**Air mataku akan meleleh ketika aku sudah di surga**

**Aku akan selalu melihatmu dari atas…**

**Dan selalu mendukungmu dari hatimu**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah kau tahu aku selalu menangis?**

**Berkali-kali telah kucoba untuk melupakanmu**

**Berkali-kali telah kucoba untuk menyukai yang lain**

**Tapi aku tak mampu…**

**Diriku dan hatiku tidak akan bisa menyukai yang lain selain dirimu, Break**

**Tiap hari air mataku selalu meleleh…**

**Membanjiri pipiku yang selalu ingin disentuh oleh telapak tanganmu**

**Aku menangis tiap memikirkanmu, Break**

**.**

**.**

**Buatlah aku bahagia, Break**

**Berikan senyuman terbaikmu padaku**

**Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku**

**Aku menyukaimu**

**Break…**

**.**

**.**

**Saat menulis ini pun air mataku mengalir**

**Aku tidak peduli seberapa air mataku akan jatuh**

**Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang akan melihat mataku seusai menangis**

**Karena yang kupikirkan hanya satu,,**

**Yaitu kamu, Break**

**.**

**.**

**Aku selalu merasa bahwa diriku akan pergi jauh**

**Aku selalu merasa bahwa diriku akan mati seutuhnya**

**Walaupun itu cuma perasaanku saja dan mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi sekarang**

**Aku tetap saja merasa…**

**Bahwa aku akan mati**

**Meninggalkanmu,,**

**Dan meninggal dengan penuh derai air mata**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupakan bahwa kita punya saat-saat yang menyenangkan**

**Jangan lupakan bahwa kita pernah berkomunikasi**

**Jangan lupakan bahwa kita pernah bertemu**

**Jangan lupakan bahwa aku pernah menyukaimu**

**Karena hatiku mengatakan…**

**Aku akan pergi lebih cepat.**

**.**

**.**

**Good Bye, Break..**

**I love you**

**Aishiteru**

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Sharon Rainsworth**_

Break menangis. Air mata yang telah dia bendung akhirnya keluar. Dia menangis. Sangat menangis. Dia sedih.

"SHARON!"

Semua yang membaca surat itupun ikut menangis. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Sharon ternyata telah memiliki firasat bahwa ia akan mati.

"SHARON!"

Break begitu sedih. Hatinya sakit tersayat-sayat. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU! AKU MENCINTAIMU LEBIH DARI APAPUN!"

Break tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya.

"KAU ADALAH CINTA PERTAMAKU! TAPI KENAPA KAU HARUS PERGI MENINGGALKANKU? SHARON!"

Teman-teman sekelas mencoba untuk menenangkan Break.

"Break, yang sabar," kata Oz.

"Aku menyesal! Aku menyesal bahwa aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku! Maafkan aku, Sharon! Jangan pergi… Aku tidak menginginkanmu pergi…"

Rufus Barma, Sang Guru yang melihat kejadian itu juga ikut menangis. Dia pun memutuskan untuk memberikan jam pelajarannya untuk muridnya yang sangat sedih itu.

"Sharon, aku mencintaimu…" kata Break disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Diingatnya lagi saat-saat dia bersama Sharon.

Diingatnya lagi kejadian ketika mereka sedang bekerja kelompok.

Diingatnya lagi ketika dia mengobrol dengan Sharon, senyumnya, tawanya, candanya.

Diingatnya lagi saat mereka bertemu ketika masih kecil.

Diingatnya lagi tanpa sengaja jari-jemari mereka bersentuhan.

Diingatnya lagi ketika dia menatap mata indah Sharon.

Diingatnya lagi saat nilainya pertama kali dikalahkan oleh Sharon.

Diingatnya lagi saat Sharon memberikan coklat kepada dirinya kemarin.

Diingatnya lagi isi surat terakhir Sharon.

"Sharon, aku mencintaimu."

Lalu, hujan pun turun dengan deras menyertai isak tangis Break. Mempertandakan bahwa Sharon yang sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi itu sedang menangis.

THE END

**.**

**Wah, fanfic yang saya buat selama 3 jam akhirnya saya publish juga. Bagaimana ceritanya? Duh, kayaknya garing banget, ya? Bingung juga sebenarnya mau publish atau tidak.**

**Sebenarnya saya belum ahli membuat cerita yang serius. Biasanya buat cerita yang ber-genre humor.**

**Baiklah, ini fanfic serius pertama saya.**

**RnR please?**


End file.
